Baby Shoes for Sale, Never Worn
by DarkSeeker233
Summary: For such terrible things to happen right in front of a little one's eyes is truly horrible. For such a pure young thing to be tainted by the terribleness of death and abuse, what is one to do?   OC back story.


**So as most of you know, I have six chipmunk Ocs, named Alison, Samantha, Tiffany, Brandon, Justin and Ethan. Well I never realized till now, that I never mentioned the Rokettes and Rockmunks background story, so I thought I would just make a one shot of their life before they the Chipmunks, Chipettes and Saidy. I hope you guys like and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Baby Shoes For Sale, Never Worn

"Mommy," Cried five year old Samantha "Brandon broke my glasses again!" Samantha ran into the kitchen with angry tears rolling down her fury cheeks.

"I didn't mean to," yelled back Brandon as he ran into the kitchen right after Samantha.

"Oh yeah," said Samantha while turning around to look at him "Then why did you take them off my face, started teasing me about how I couldn't see then smash them on the wall on purpose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down you two," said their mom, Cassandra, while trying to separate the two bickering siblings "Is this true Brandon?" Brandon looked at the ground and said "Well I did take them away and started to tease her about how she couldn't see, but they slipped out of my hand and smashed on the wall."

"Say you're sorry," It was amazing how calm Cassandra was staying. This was the fifth pair of glasses that were Samantha's he broke this week.

"Sorry," muttered Brandon, still looking at the ground.

"Now Sam, you shouldn't make assumptions without knowing anything," Said Cassandra, now looking at Samantha.

"Yes Mommy," said Samantha, she too looking at the ground.

"Now say you're sorry."

"Sorry Brandon for yelling at you." Then their Dad, Steven, came up and asked "What was with all the yelling and screaming?"

"Brandon broke Sam's glasses again," sighed Cassandra.

"Again," asked Steven while picking up Samantha "Maybe we should get you some contacts like me."

"No," cried Samantha "I HATE contacts! I just want glasses." Steven laughed and said "Well come on lets go get you another pair from downstairs." And with that, they went downstairs.

"Why don't you go back upstairs Brandon," said Cassandra.

"Okay Mom," said Brandon and he ran upstairs.

Downstairs

"Hm I can't find the box that has all your extra glasses in it," said Steven "I'll go upstairs and ask Mommy if she put it somewhere. Stay down here Sammy."

"Okay Daddy," yelled Samantha as her Dad walked back upstairs. Samantha loved the basement, it had a whole bunch of little cool things down there. As Samantha was playing with one of knick-knacks she found in a box, she smelled smoke. She then noticed that her Dad was gone for a long time. She ran upstairs to see the whole house...er tree on fire.

"Mommy," yelled Samantha, she was really scared "Daddy! Where are you!" She ran upstairs to see her two sisters huddled together, looking scared out of their minds.

"Where's Mommy and Daddy," asked Samantha while coughing from all the smoke.

"I don't know," replied back Alison and Tiffany.

"Well we got to get out of here," said Samantha while pulling her sisters to the nearest exit to outside. They burst through the door coughing and wheezing.

"I'm going back inside to look for the others. Stay out here," said Samantha while looking at Alison. Tiffany was passed out from all the smoke.

"No," yelled Alison but Samantha was already going into the burning tree they used to call home. Alison sat down and hoped for her sister to be safe. Then she felt herself pass out.

Inside

Samantha coughed from all the smoke that was in her lungs. She looked all over the tree for her parents, but never could find them.

"Mommy, Daddy," yelled Samantha again "Where are you! We need to get out of here!"

"Sam, where are you," asked a weak voice that sounded like Brandon. Samantha ran towards her brother's voice hoping to find the rest of her family with him, but all she saw was a weak Brandon carrying her other two brothers, Justin and Ethan, who were passed out.

"Wheres Mommy and Daddy," asked Samantha.

"I don't know," replied Brandon "I looked everywhere for them, but I couldn't find them. Come on we have to get out of here." Samantha nodded sadly while grabbing Justin away from Brandon. They ran as fast as they could to the the door, but then half of the roof fell in front of them. They both screamed, getting more smoke into their tiny lungs, and jumped back, hoping not to get smashed by the burning roof. They carefully stepped around burned roof and burst outside. They stumbled to their two knocked out sisters, trying not to trip over the two unconscious bodies they were trying to carry. They fell down next to their two sisters, who were also unconscious, and then they slowly felt themselves pass out.

Tiffany slowly woke up with the sun shining in her eyes. She still smelled smoke in the air, suddenly she remembered what happened the night before. She quickly sat up to see her siblings passed out next to her.

"Guys wake up," said Tiffany while shaking her siblings "Please wake up." Then her siblings started coming through. They groaned as they sat up and they rubbed their eyes.

"How long were we passed out for," asked Ethan, he looked around at where they were and then his eyes stopped at the burned down tree that they used to call home.

"Should we go check it out," whispered Alison.

"Well we have to see if anything survived the fire," said Samantha while standing up "With our home burned down, it means we are on our own and we have to move somewhere else. We need all we can get." Everybody followed her as she started walking towards the tree.

They all looked around for something, but there was nothing except ashes. Samantha, though, found a picture of their whole family that just had some of the corners burned. Suddenly Tiffany screamed.

"What's wrong Tiffany," asked Justin as they all ran up to her. Tiffany pointed a shaking figure at the ground. The others looked at the ground to see two skeletons, but not just any regular skeletons, their parents. The others gasped and started backing away pulling Tiffany with them.

"W-well I don't think there is anything here," said Ethan "Lets just go." And with that they left.

"We are we going to go," asked Tiffany was they started to walk away from the burned down tree.

"Anywhere but here," replied Samantha.

"Hey Sam, you okay," asked Alison. Alison thought Samantha was never okay because she acted more mature then all the rest of them, but this was different. It was like serious, not joking.

"Yeah I'm fine," replied back Samantha. Well in reality, nothing was okay. Her parents died, she lost her home, they have nothing except for a slightly burned picture of their family and they have no where for them to go. _I wish Mommy and Daddy were here_ thought Samantha _They would know what to do... It's all my fault... If only I looked harder, maybe they would still be here... Alive._

They walked all day and they ended up in a city. They've never been to an actual city with humans before, but it was super creepy. They settled in a dark alley and they instantly fell asleep, well except Samantha and Alison.

"Sam, really what's wrong," asked Alison while sitting down next to Samantha.

"It's all my fault," whimpered Samantha.

"What is?"

"Mommy and Daddy being dead." Alison then saw Samantha crying. It was the first time that Alison saw Samantha cry sad tears. They were usually because she got hurt or she was angry, now she was crying 'cause she was sad.

"How is that your fault," asked Alison.

"If I just looked for them harder, then I could have gotten them out of there and we wouldn't be alone," said Samantha, now looking at Alison.

"It's not your fault Sammy."

"Don't call me that anymore."

"Why not." There were sometimes that everyone called Samantha, Sammy, but only sometimes. Their Dad, though, called her Sammy all the time because he said that it was his special nickname for her. But everyone else pretty much called her Sam.

"Because Daddy called me that."

"So what, we all call you Sammy sometimes."

"Well it was a special nickname to him for me. It's like him calling you Ally Wally **(Quick A/N the a makes an ah sound, no an aw sound.) **I don't want to be reminded, so from now on everyone is to call me Sam and nothing else."

"Sam," Alison started to say but Samantha cut her off by saying "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Goodnight Ally." And with that Samantha fell asleep and Alison soon after her.

Next day

"I'm hungry," complained Tiffany.

"Me too," said Ethan "But we have no food."

"Wait," said Samantha "I have an idea." She grabbed a piece of cardboard and a marker that she found in the dumpster and wrote something.

"What does it say," asked Brandon. Everyone in their family could read, but not as well as Samantha. The others were still learning.

"It says 'Will work for food and shelter',"said Samantha.

"Well how are we going to get people to notice us," asked Alison "And to read the sign."

"We're going to sing," replied back Samantha "And the boys can do background noises to make it sound like instruments. So what song are we going to do?"

"How bout 'Bye Bye'," suggested Tiffany.

"You mean the song Mom used sing to us," asked Brandon. Tiffany nodded her head.

"Sounds good to me," said Samantha. The walked up to a building that had a statue and they jumped up onto the podium that the statue was on.

"You guys ready," asked Alison. They all nodded and the boys lifted up the sign and they started singing.

_The Rockettes_

_This is for my people's who just lost somebody_

_Your best friend your baby your man or your lady_

_Put your hands why up high, we will never say bye_

_Mammas Daddies sisters brothers friends and cousins_

_This is for my people's who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_Alison_

_As a child there were them times_

_I didn't get it but you kept me alive_

_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_

_It's something more than saying "I miss you"_

_But we talked too_

_All them grown full things separation brings_

_You never let me know it you never let it show_

_Because you loved me and obviously_

_There's so much more to say_

_if you were here with me today face to face_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And every day goes on like_

_I wish I could talk to you for a while_

_I wish I could find a way try not to cry_

_As time goes by_

_As soon as you reached a better place_

_Still I'll give the whole world to see your face_

_And I'm bragging next to you_

_It fells like you're gone to soon_

_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_The Rockettes_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Samantha_

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done_

_And you never got to see back at number one_

_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_

_I wish we could spend the holidays together_

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_

_With the teddy bear you gave me that I held so tight_

_I thought that you were so strong that you can make it through whatever_

_It's so hard to accept that your gone forever_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday goes on like_

_I wish I could talk to you for a while_

_I wish I could find a way try not to cry_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reached a better place_

_Still I'll give the world to see your face_

_And I'm bragging next to you_

_It feels like you're gone to soon_

_The hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_The Rockettes_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_This is for my people's who just lost somebody_

_your best friend your baby your man or your lady_

_put your hand way up high we will never say bye_

_Mammas Daddies sisters brothers friends and cousins_

_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers_

_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye bye_

_Tiffany_

_I never knew I could hurt like this_

_And everyday life goes on like_

_I wish I could talk to you for a while_

_I wish I could find a way try not to cry_

_As time goes by_

_And soon as you reached a better place_

_Still I'll give the world to see your face_

_And I'm bragging next to you_

_It feels like your gone to soon_

_And the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

_The Rockettes_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye_

_Bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye_

There was a pretty big crowd crowded around the six tiny chipmunks but only one stayed behind to make a deal. He was an old man with lots of yellow teeth and really bad breath.

"I'll make you six a deal," said the old man "I'll give you food and shelter if you work for me and make me money. Deal?" The six chipmunks nodded eagerly. They jumped onto his hand and he took them to his home.

A year and some months passed and nothing was getting better. At first the Rockettes and Rockmunks thought the old man was nice, but they were wrong. His house was old and disgusting. They made him money and they moved to a better house in a place called Portland. The old man turned out to be mean, nasty, and greedy. He starved the poor chipmunks and never gave them proper care. They were still little kids, in October they turned six.

One very cold December day the old man was having the Rockettes and Rockmunks practice. He actually bought the Rockmunks real instruments, just customized for their size. Well anyways, he was watching him practice and Samantha feinted from the lack of the food and exhaustion. When she got back up the old man threw her at the wall and said "Not having any food and being tired is no excuse! I'm rich enough now, I'm throwing you onto the streets." With that said, he grabbed the six chipmunks and through them out the window.

"I think we were better off living in the streets," groaned Alison while rubbing her head as she got up . Everyone stood up except Samantha.

"Sam are you okay," asked Alison, rushing over to her sister.

"No," Samantha groaned back. Alison got a good look at Samantha. Her glasses were so shattered that there was no point in keeping them so Alison took them off and flung them somewhere and there was a giant gash down her side. _Where did that come from_ Alison thought to herself. She looked up at the window they were thrown out of, it was shattered. It got shattered before because one time the old man go upset and threw a speaker out of the window, shattering the window in the process. He just never cared to fix it. Samantha must have gotten cut when he threw them out the window. Alison looked closer at Samantha, Samantha's foot...um... paw was twisted in a way that should never be twisted.

"Sam how much pain are you in," asked Alison (Hey give her a break, she's six!).

"A lot," groaned Samantha.

"Justin come help me," said Alison. They put Samantha's arms around them so she could have support and then Alison said "Come on guys, we have to get away from here." They all started walking, nowhere in particular but they knew that they had to just keep on going. They had to stop because Samantha's foot was in so much pain, she couldn't walk. Suddenly a big snow storm came in.

The poor chipmunks were stuck there frozen. There was no point in moving, they had nowhere to go. Giant Snowflakes hit the tiny chipmunks and huge gusts of winds came, nearly knocking over the chipmunks. Then they saw a shadow come over them. They looked up to see a human girl about their age leaning over them.

"Are you little fellas lost," the little girl asked.

"Well we're not exactly lost," replied back Samantha "We just have nowhere to go, and my paw is hurt too, so we can't go anywhere." The little girl gasped and and said "Y-you can talk?" The six chipmunks nodded and Justin said "We all can." The little girl smiled and said "Do you guys need somewhere to live?" They all nodded and the little girl squealed and clapped her hands in delight.

"You guys can live with me," she said while picking them up and hugging them close to her so then they would warm up "We'll all be the best of friends. And I bet Mommy will say yes because I'll tell her that I will feed you and take care of you, which I will! Oh and we can play together, and you'll sleep in my room with me. It will be like a sleep over every night! So do you guys have names? Mine is Saidy Comell, by the way.

"I'm Alison but call me Ally."

"I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

"Hi, I'm Tiffany! You can call me Tiff or Tiffany, I don't care."

"My name is Brandon."

"Hi Saidy, I'm Justin."

"Hi and I'm Ethan."

"I like you names," said Saidy "But don't you guys have last names?"

"No," they all replied.

"Well then you can have my last name. It will sound great with your first names. But I think you guys need middle names!"

"What are middle names," asked Ethan.

"They're kinda just like extra names," replied back Saidy "Some people have them and some don't and I think you guys should. So lets start with you Ally. I think Leah would be a perfect middle name, what do you think?"

"I like it," Alison replied back.

"Then it's decided Alison or Ally Leah Comell it is. Brandon your next. I think Scott would be perfect for you."

"Fine by me," he said while leaning back on Saidy's arm.

"Brandon Scott Comell it is. Okay Sam, I think that your middle should be Jan."

"Jan," asked Samantha.

"Yeah it's unique!"

"Alright, if you say so."

"Alright Samantha or Sam Jan Comell it is! Alright Justin, I think the perfect middle name for you is James."

"Well wouldn't it sound weird if I had two names that started with J," asked Justin.

"Nope it sounds perfect. See listen, Justin James Comell."

"I'll get used to it."

"Alrighty then Tiffany. I think the middle name for you is Ann."

"I like the name Ann," replied back Tiffany.

"Then your name is Tiffany Ann Comell. Ethan I think your middle name should be Far."

"Far," asked Ethan.

"Yes far. Ethan Far Comell. Sounds nice doesn't it?"

"I think I could get used to it."

"Great! Now I think I have a real family!"

"Wait," said Brandon "What do you mean 'real family'?"

"Oh," said Saidy with a long face "I don't have a Dad, just a Mom. My Dad said he was leaving for work and never came back. A couple months later, when Mom wasn't home, I was having my Uncle Dave watch me, Dad came home. I was awake watching T.V and Uncle Dave was asleep on the couch. I thought it was my mom but it was Dad. I asked him where he had been and he said that he went away. So then I asked him if he was staying for good this time he got onto his knees and said to me "Saidy I know you probably won't get this right now but I'm leaving your Mom for another woman. Now don't think for a minute that I'm leaving you, I love you very much but I have no choice, I just came back to pack my stuff." So then I told him that he did have a choice, but he just shook his head and said "I'll call you every day and we'll see each other on the weekends." A couple weeks later we had to go to this thing called court. Mommy said it was for child rights. That means if Dad was able to see me or not. They gave him rights to call me and see me on the weekends, but that was when I was four. I'm six now. He never called me once or saw me on the weekends like he promised." By now Saidy was sniffling a bit.

"We're sorry Saidy," Said Tiffany.

"It's okay. So what about you guys. Where's you Mommy and Dad?" The six chipmunks got longed face and told Saidy the whole story of what happened over the year. Saidy was mortified and said that they shouldn't have gone through what they've gone through. Then they showed Saidy Samantha's wounds and she said her Mom would know how to fix it since she was a vet. Then they got to Saidy's house.

"Mommy look what I got," yelled Saidy as she ran through the door. She showed her Mom, Sandy, the six chipmunks. Her Mom shrieked and said "Throw those squirrels outside, they might have rabies!"

"We're not squirrels," yelled Alison "We're chipmunks! Chip..Munks!" Sandy gasped and said "You guys can talk!" The six nodded their heads and Saidy said "Mommy, can I keep them please! I promise I'll feed and take care of them everyday." Sandy smiled and said "Sure."

"Oh and Mommy," said Saidy.

"What is it sweetheart," her Mom asked.

"Can you make Sam better?"

"Yeah they have names you know."

"Well what do you mean by "Make her better"?" Instead of telling her Mom. She set the six chipmunks on the counter and showed her Mom Samantha's cut and twisted paw.

"Well this will be easy, we just need to rap up your paw and just to disinfect your caut. It's not deep enough to get stitches," said Sandy.

"What does disinfect mean," asked Samantha.

"It means to clean it out," replied Sandy.

"Oh Mommy," said Saidy, just remembering something "Sam needs glasses. Like Justin, but Justin's glasses are fine. Sam lost her glasses." After Sandy finished raping Samantha's paw and cleaning her cut, she leaned on the counter and thought for a minute. She then thought of something and ran upstairs. When she came back down she was putting lenses in tiny wire glasses.

"These aren't the best, but they'll work for tonight," said Sandy while handing Samantha the glasses "When I go to work tomorrow I'll get you some better ones. So what are your names?"

"I'm Alison Leah Comell, but call me Ally."

"My name is Brandon Scott Comell."

"I'm Samantha Jan Comell, but you can call me Sam."

"I'm Justin James Comell."

"Hi! I'm Tiffany Ann Comell. You can call me Tiff or Tiffany I don't care."

"Hi and I'm Ethan Far Comell." After They all said their names, Sandy looked at Saidy and said "Comell?" Saidy nodded eagerly and said "Yeah I gave them middle names and out last name because they didn't have any!" Sandy sighed and said "You are one strange child." Sandy then got an idea and asked "So what are your guys favorite color?"

"Hot pink," replied Alison.

"I like maroon," said Brandon

"I have two favorite colors," said Samantha "I like sky blue and black."

"Mines dark blue," said Justin

"I also have two favorite colors," said Tiffany "I like lime green and yellow."

"Mines turquoise," said Ethan. Sandy nodded and then said "Well it's getting late, you seven should get going to bed."

"But Mommy," complained Saidy but Sandy cut her off and said "No buts. Go to bed." Saidy hung her head, grabbed the six chipmunks and took them up to her room.

"Hey Saidy," said Tiffany as they went into Saidy's room "Can you please not tell anyone you have us? We don't want to happen what happened before, you know with the old guy."  
"Well," said Saidy as she went into her closet to get changed into her pajamas "People will find out sooner or later."

"Well what I mean is, is that just don't tell anyone now. Wait till we're older."

"Sounds like a deal." Samantha walked around Saidy's room and noticed there were boxes everywhere.

"Hey Saidy," said Samantha "Why is there boxes everywhere?"

"Oh that because we just moved here," said Saidy "We moved from L.A."

"Was it hard to move away from there," asked Ethan.

"A little," replied Saidy "I only had one friend, but other than that I was fine, but me and my friend promised to call each other every night. I talked to him right before I found you guys." Saidy got out a two small shoe boxes and put cloth in there.

"Okay, this one is for the girls," said Saidy while pointing at one of the boxes "And that one is for the boys. You guys will get better beds but this will have to do for awhile, is that okay?"

"It's perfect," said Alison as they all got into the boxes and they instantly fell asleep. To some people a shoe box, a small house and just a family's love isn't enough, but to these six tiny chipmunks who have been through losing their home, finding their dead parents skeletons, getting abuse, to them, these small things meant everything.

The End

**Did you guys like it? Super sad right? Never knew that Rockettes and Rockmunks had such a hard and sad life before they met Saidy and Sandy. I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks. Please review! Oh I also don't own the song 'Bye bye' by Mariah Carey (I think that's how you spell it.).**


End file.
